


Dance With Me

by Jetainia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: Helga and Salazar share a dance before Salazar leaves Hogwarts.





	Dance With Me

There was a heavy silence over the room. Earlier that day, Salazar had declared his intention to leave Hogwarts behind. The friction between him and Godric had grown over the years they had worked on their dream of a magic school and it had become a monster more dangerous than the basilisk Salazar had rescued.

Now Helga and Salazar sat in silence together in their chambers. They would most likely not see each other again after Salazar left and Helga couldn't bring herself to leave the children. She knew there would be a fallout from Salazar leaving; she could not leave those at Hogwarts alone to flounder and she could not make it worse by creating the larger rift that would surely happen if she also left.

Eventually, Helga could take the silence no longer. She stood up and held out her hand to Salazar. "Come dance with me, love."

Salazar looked up at her. "Why?"

"I shall not lose you tomorrow without a dance. Now come."

Salazar smiled and accepted her hand, letting her drag him out to the small garden that was attached to their rooms. Plants bloomed happily around them, unaware that they would be losing one of their caretakers the next day. Helga flicked her wand at the harp that sat in a corner and it started playing softly.

With no more words spoken between them, Helga and Salazar twirled around the garden. They acknowledged and ignored the sadness present in both of their eyes as they followed the movements they had memorised long ago. This was a goodbye and an apology wrapped into one with love as the tie that held it together.

When the harp stopped, they came to a halt in the centre of the garden. Salazar placed his forehead on Helga's and imprinted the moment into his memories. He would not have this again. If by some chance they met again, it would not be for many years.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Helga stood at the entrance of Hogwarts Castle. The children surrounded her in a protective circle as they stared at the old man who had arrived just moments before. She felt her knees give out and clutched at the cane she had taken to using recently. She knew him; she would always know him no matter how he changed.

Horace stepped up to her side, ready to aid her in any way she needed be it protection from attack or a stable hold if her cane became insufficient. All the children had become protective of her since Godric and Rowena had passed. She had thought she was the last. Now she knew she wasn't.

"Salazar," she breathed out.

The children all turned around to stare at her. They knew of Salazar; she had never let them forget the fourth Founder. She saw their grips loosen on their wands as she identified the newcomer. Salazar smiled at her. He looked tired and there were signs of his age and life after Hogwarts marking his skin.

"Helga."

Helga gestured to her children to move and they did so, letting Salazar approach. He held out his hands and she accepted them happily, passing her cane to Horace. Warmth rushed through her when she held Salazar's hands; a warmth that had been missing from her life for far too long.

"Dance with me?" Salazar asked.

Helga smiled. "Why?"

"I find too much time has passed since our last dance," Salazar returned, his own lips curling into a smile.

Horace had summoned the old harp that had featured in many stories about Salazar and Helga flicked her fingers at it, making it start softly playing. "I find myself agreeing with you."


End file.
